


Broken Heart

by SeriyaNamikaze



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans Needs a Hug (Undertale), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, StabbyGlitch Slight inkmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriyaNamikaze/pseuds/SeriyaNamikaze
Summary: This is The story Between Error and Killer. Why they two can be a lover.
Relationships: Error/Killer, Ink/Nightmare, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maxils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/gifts).



> I can't guarantee if this fic will be a good one. Still i trying. This OOC is more worst than i though.

As Usual Error make a doll in his Antivoid. He is make Ink doll for gift to him.

He just remembered that He have Meeting with the bad Sanses. And because of that he Leaving the AntiVoid to Nightmare's Castle. 

When he was Appear at Meeting room, He look Confused with situation. The Star sanses and Bad sanses Together in a room? Without any war? That's weird.

"What happen in here?"

Error Look around with Confused face. Nightmare Look at Error a while after that he Holding Ink's Hand.

"From now, Star sanses and Bad Sanses have a deal to not war because Me and Ink is dating."

All of them gasp. But After that Dream is Happy witn Those.

"CONGRATULATION BROTHER, INK."

All of them Following what Dream Said, Even Error and Killer. But Nightmare notice that there was Negativity in that room, but he can't feel who is have that because his instinct of negativity Weaker without he noticing.

After that They all Except Error and Killer talk to Nightmare. Error said that he had excuse to his antivoid, Killer is gone without anyone know.

Error is sitting at his couch. He hug his feet and sobbing.

A while after that he can feel that someone come to his Antivoid. Without moving he is holding himself.

"Error."

Error look at the people who came. Error blink a while with confused face.

"How can You go to this Antivoid... Killer?"

Killer just sitting near Error. He is smiling but his goop eyes is get more worst.

"I know that You Love Ink, Error." 

"Wha- I'M NOT."

"You don't need to Deny that... Because In fact... I love Nightmare. I know you love Ink because i see at your face."

"Okay You win. But it doesn't matter anymore. This doll too..." 

Error holding Ink doll. After that he hanging Ink doll at upside with his string.

"What do you need Killer? I don't think you came here for no reason."

"Well... You know me. And The reason to came here... Because i want to ask you... To recover Our Broken heart together."

Error Look surprised with the thing that Killer Said. But after that he sigh.

"I just need sometime alone, Killer. I don't need that."

"But I do. And I want you to help me. Because The other will talking about Nightmare and Ink and that make me feel uncomfortable to hangout with them."

Error exhale again. But after that he sit properly and look at Killer. 

"Okay but in exchange of that, You don't need to came to this AntiVoid again."

"I can't promise."

And with that, Error and Killer hangout together. Sometimes they two Destroy some AU just for fun. 

Some year passed. And today Error and Killer spending their time at Outertale.

"I like you, Killer."

"hah?"

Killer look at Error with confused. Error face is get more blush and Killer notice that.

"What do you said before, Error?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Aww... But You're blushing..."

And with that Error crashed. Killer was laugh because of that.

"Tsundere is always cute lol."

Killer kiss Error's cheek when Error still in rebooting. After that he staring at star until Error's rebooting was done.

"What just happen?"

"Welp. You said something before you crashed. But I don't hear the thing you said."

Error back to blushing and hide his face in his scarf. He closing his eyes and hug his feet.

"I... I love you."

"Aww I Love you too."

The rest Of day, Error get blushing because of Killer's Flirt. But they hold their hand Each other with smile.

The End

Omake

"You know that Error and Killer always Hang out together right?"

"Yes."

"Let's bet who is Bottom who is top."

"Wait Why?"

"Because I think they can be Lover."

"I don't think so."

"Then Lets bet is Killer and Error is dating or not."

And with that, only Dream and Blue bet that Error and killer is dating, which the other bad sanses is bet that they two is not dating.

Error and Killer came to the Castle with holding hand and they laugh together. All of them Was Surprised but after that Dream and blue giving a smug face.

"We winning the bet, so Give our the money."

The other bad sanses just give dream and blue the money. And they two is squealing of fanboying.

The real end.


End file.
